Recollection
by dooyoo
Summary: Yuuri x Wolfram pairing. Boy Love. Yuri goes out alone for a stroll in Shin Makoku. He finds an elegant flower, and decides to pick some for Gunter. Little does Yuri know, these flowers would do Yuri more harm than good.
1. Prologue

**Recollection**

_Prologue_

"Your Majesty! You still have a thousand more papers to sign!" Gunter hollered frantically as he chased me.

"I'll be back soon! Let me take a short ten minute break, okay? My arm's sore and my eyes hurt from staring at all those documents!" I said running backwards waving goodbye.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter said tripping over his own feet. I laughed, simply waving goodbye.

"If it's really that important, you can just sign it for me! I trust you!" I shot him a bright smile. It sent Gunter's face flushed red and fainted (probably due to anemia, his nose is sensitive and bleeds often).

I rolled around the grass admiring the blue blue sky. The Sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the era of peace has finally settled.

I broke away from my random thoughts when something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. It was a field full of beautiful white flowers. They looked like roses, except they weren't quite roses. They carried no thorns and they looked more delicate than the roses I've seen on earth.

I walked over and squatted next to a patch of them admiring their beauty. I should take some home to Gunter; he loves flowers. Maybe he will forgive me for leaving in the middle of work.

I happily looked around, looking for the prettiest ones amongst them all. I found one and as I picked it, it started to sparkle like a diamond ring.

I gasped at its beauty. No word could describe how graceful it was. It was as if it belonged to heaven itself. I brought the flower up to my nose. It carried the fragrance a gentle whisper of a delicate spring breeze. I smiled to myself thinking how much Gunter would love these.

A strong wind blew my way causing me to lose my grip on the flower.

"Ah! Wait!" I frantically ran to it and caught it just barely at its stem. I sighed in relief. But, the flower began exploding into a bright white light and dissipated into thin air.

"What the…? What's happening?"

Suddenly, my mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_part I_

I looked around. Why was I standing here? Actually, who am I?  
My mind was completely blank and I couldn't think of anything.  
The more I tried to remember, the more my head began to hurt.

'My name... my name is Yuri. Yes that's right... and I knew a person, named Wolfram. Wolfram? Why can't I remember who that was...?'

Why couldn't I think of anything about myself? This isn't normal.

"Your Majesty!" I heard a voice from behind, I turned to find ten soldiers on horses coming my way.

What the?! I picked myself up and started to run.

"Your Majesty! Why are you running? Please stop." A guy with brown hair and brown eyes said catching up to me.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Leave me alone!" I said scared. He jumped off his horse and fell on top of me locking me onto the floor.

"Your Majesty!"

"I told you to call me Yuri!" I said out of the blue.

'What? What am I saying when I'm about to get arrested?' It came out on its own like I've said it so many times before.

"Yuri, why are you running? Please come back, it's getting late and everyone is worried about you." He said huffing and puffing.

I looked up to his face, which were genuine. He didn't look like he was chasing me to throw me in jail. I felt like I knew him for a long time. But I couldn't recognize him.

"Do I… know you?" I asked.

He looked like he stopped breathing.

"Your Majes- Yuri?" He asked me.

"Yes... my name is Yuri... how do you know me?" I wondered who he was... Maybe he is connected to me somehow

A blond boy that looked about my age came running.

"Jeez Yuri, you're always ignoring your work! Hasn't anyone told you, if you want to go out, bring at least one bodyguard along with you." He screamed in my ears.

"Or were you cheating on me with another women again?" He looked like he would shoot a laser right through my forehead if I answered that.

I stared at him, it was like I was watching a movie on TV. I had no idea who these people were. Wait; if I wasn't mistaken this person is Wolfram.

"Wolf…ram?" I asked.

"What?" He answered bluntly.

"Wolfram?" I repeated.

"WHAT?" He said again aggravated.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man with brown hair easily lifted me up.

"Your Majesty, lets go home first." I didn't resist. I don't think these were bad people... I hope.

"Conrad! He is my fiancé, please don't hold onto his body like he's yours." Wolfram came and took me away from the browned haired man's arms.

"Fiancé?" I asked. I have a fiancé? First I'm their majesty then I'm someone's fiancé? Who the heck am I?

Wolfram ignored my question and instead lifted me onto his horse and hopped behind me.

"Wait, where are you people taking me!" I struggled around.

"Just stay still you wimp." He said angrily.

* * *

_part II_

"It's amnesia. I can't think of any other reason." A doctor said composed.

"Amnesia? Oh this can't be happening!" A man with long pastel violet hair cried out frantically.

"I found a bunch of these powders on his clothes, if I'm not wrong, it has to be the pollen from a legendary flower of recollection." He sighed.

"The what?" Everyone said confused. I waited patiently for the full explanation.

"I've only heard about this flower from my master, but all the symptoms and description points to this. This flower, is known to steal or seal memories. It is amazing how his Majesty could even remember his own name. Let alone, prince Wolfram's name." He said baffled and curious.

"Enough of this, how do we help him regain his memory?" Wolfram started shaking the doctor violently.

"The cure… is to fall in love." The doctor said.

"Fall in love?" Everyone said.

"Yes. Simple right?" The doctor smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Part I_

"Formulation love starts today." Conrad said in a low quiet voice.

"I think I'm more than enough for this plan..." Wolfram grumbled feeling frustrated.

"You know the drill, the more people the faster we reach the objective." Murata said smirking suspiciously.

Conrad and Gunter nodded agreeing with what Murata stated. Everyone looked towards Gwendal.

"I will be researching more about the flower of recollection. It's unthinkable such a flower has gone unnoticed for centuries." Gwendal said looking stressed out. Nothing, ever in the history of Shin Makoku has anything like this ever occurred.

"Its effect on people is wiping out memories… who knows if there are other symptoms his majesty may suffer from in the future." Gwendal said with a serious face.

"Right, keep us informed then." Conrad said.

"Just so you know, Yuri is MY fiancé. I can complete this mission myself just fine. Don't anyone dare get in my way!" Wolfram glared at everyone and stomped out of the meeting room.

"Wimp, when you regain your memory, you'll be so sorry that you'll fall on your knees begging for forgiveness. To think, you actually FORGOT about me. ARG" Wolfram ruffled his hair in frustration.

_Part II_

_Yuri's POV_

Ah, this pillow smells good and it's so soft. I wonder if I ever had a pillow this soft and nice. Strange, it doesn't feel like a pillow though.

I shuffled around in my bed snuggling closer to my pillow.

"Nghnn-"

An erotic noise suddenly came from somewhere… what the…?

Although, I found it strange, I decided to ignore where the sound came from and returned to sleep.

Suddenly, I felt something slide down my chest.

'What the? Actually, this feels kind of good.' I was too tired and I didn't want to bother with whatever that was touching me. However, the touch began to grow intense by the second. It started creeping toward my lower portion of my body.

'It's not a snake is it?' I nervously opened my eyes to find it was a hand that was fondling my body.

It was Wolfram... my fiancé (which I still couldn't believe to be true). He had messy silky blond wavy hair, milky soft skin, and his lips were almost smiling yet not quite. He seemed to be at peace.

"Good morning handsome." He said quietly with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes; yesterday his eyes looked blue, but in the morning sun a tint of green shimmered atop his eyes like jewels.

His beauty entranced me.

"Yuri, you know your hand is really turning me on right now." He smiled snuggling closer to me feeling happy. I noticed at this point that my hands were wrapped around his lower waist and on top of his buttocks. I felt my face growing hot and panicked.

I then realized what I have been snuggling onto all this time... all nightlong was not a pillow, but Wolfram.

"WAAAH!" I screamed feeling panicked and completely embarrassed. In the frenzy I managed to land head first on the cold stone floor.

"Ow…" I said feeling stupid.

"Wimp." Wolfram sighed and turned towards the other direction.

I wonder what I would've been like if I hadn't had amnesia. Would I have been startled like I was just now?

I got up, bringing myself upright again. I sat on my bed feeling somewhat empty. It felt like I wasn't myself. I don't know these people… yet I don't feel uncomfortable around them. Who were they to me? What did they mean to me? Was this just a dream? It felt like someone set a lock in my memory bank. My head began pounding when I tried to think of the past.

I decided to give up on remembering. I didn't enjoy the pain that shot around my head whenever I tried to recall my past. I looked back at Wolfram's sleeping figure whose breathing seemed to have slowed; he was back in deep sleep and had managed to turn towards my direction again. I leaned forward and fingered his hair lightly.

Wolfram smiled, apparently liking the feeling of what I was doing and urged me to continue by snuggling closer to me. It was like he was a kitten craving for attention.

I returned to bed and watched Wolfram sleep. A small fragment of memory returned to me, that's right… Wolfram was always fast to fall asleep.

Did I love Wolfram? Why do I only recall memories of Wolfram?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yuri, catch!" Conrad threw a baseball my way. I quickly relearned the basic theory of baseball. Conrad explained it was my favorite activity to relieve stress whenever I was done with work.

"Yuri, why don't we take a break?" Conrad suggested.

"Yea okay, I'm getting thirsty anyways." I smiled. We headed inside the castle to grab some beverages and snacks to replenish our energy for the rest of the day.

"I'm so tired." I closed my eyes and felt the cool glass of orange juice on my cheeks.

Wolfram who was busy with training a while ago came and joined us.

"Done with your training?" I asked him.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? I'm not a wimp like you." Wolfram shot with a teasing grin.

"I'm not a wimp!" I shouted with my mouth full.

"So barbaric." Wolfram looked at me with disgust.

"Your Majesty, you've got a bit of chocolate on your lips." Conrad smiled and wiped it off with his finger. Conrad licked the chocolate off his finger and smiled.

I blushed, but I started feeling a chill from my left. Wolfram was shooting daggers out of his eyes towards Conrad.

"You CHEATING, BARBARIC, WIMPY KING!" Wolfram turned his glare towards me.

"Jeez Wolfram, you're like a jealous wife. Cool your head won't you?" I was growing impatient with him.

I waited for a response from Wolfram, but he kept silent and his body grew rigid.

Wolfram turned away from me and got up leaving without a word. Feeling confused, I got up and chased after him.

"Wolfram, wait!" I yelled out of breath. I caught up to Wolfram and took hold of his right arm.

"I said wait!" I hollered in between breaths.

"What?" Wolfram responded coldly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean whatever I said back there." I apologized. I won't know what got into me, thinking back I really shouldn't have said that. It was uncalled for.

I looked up at Wolfram to find tears welled up in his eyes. His lips quivered as he fought hard trying to keep his tears from falling.

"Wolfram?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or see your face for the time being." Wolfram said in a low almost inaudible voice.

He pulled away from me and locked himself into his room.

"Jeez, was what I said that bad?" I complained.

I looked sadly at the locked door. Wolfram should try to understand my position a little more. I don't even remember him at all. Only his name and maybe small fragments here and there. He is like a stranger to me now. Even if he is my fiancé…

I'll try again tomorrow, maybe by then Wolfram will have forgotten about the whole thing.

Not feeling up to another round of catch, I left for a stroll around the castle's garden. I looked up at the fluffy white clouds floating calmly across the blue sky. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and the flowers were all in bloom.

"Shibuya!" Someone jumped from behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who." He said in a singsong voice.

"Erm… I don't know, who?" I tried wiggling out of his grasp.

"I wonder if you'll remember if I jog your memory a little." He whispered into my ears.

"Excuse me. Could you let me go already?" He was strong and I couldn't pull away from him.

His hands ran down my shirt and he nibbled onto my left ear gently.

"WAAH! Get off of me!" I shouted. I was starting to feel aroused and panicked. How did he know my ears were sensitive?

The moment he let me go I tried punching him in the face, but he blocked it with his left hand with ease.

"Jeez, it's only me Murata. You're being so cold towards me today." He pouted.

Who was he to me…? Don't tell me… I'm having an affair with him…! Am I?

"Oh yea, your memory is totally gone. I didn't believe it at first, but I can't believe it's true." He said in a sad voice. He took my hand and brushed it across his cheeks caressing it gently.

"Shibuya, even if you've forgotten about me. I will never forget you. I love you. Will you start over with me… and love me like you have in the past?" He said coming closer approaching my lips

"Um… what? Er…" I tried struggling away but my feet wouldn't move, it was frozen.

I felt my heart pound. His lips were inches away when suddenly he burst into laughter.

"Shibuya! AHAHA I can't believe you really fell for it. You really did lose all your memories." He leaned on me for support, unable to keep balance from the fit of laughter.

"What?" I asked confused.

I fell to the floor from the weight Murata was putting me under and he ended up on top of me. He rested his head above my chest.

"I was just kidding, we never loved each other... we're only friends. I was just curious what your reaction would be if you were in that kind of situation." He said.

"Jeez, don't play that kind of trick on me! You really had me going there." I said still feeling my heart race.

"Hey Shibuya, your heart's beating really fast. Hehe, I can feel it." He smiled.

"Ahh, stop teasing me!" I pushed him away turning red.

"It's not like I forgot everything. It's just that I can't remember with my mind, but when I'm with you guys I can feel my memories. It's hard to explain." I said trying to think of how to put it into words.

"It's okay, just take it slowly. I was watching you since awhile ago and you seemed sad and distressed so I thought I would play a little trick on you." He teased.

"I wasn't sad!" I said turning away from him. How is it that he can read me so well? It's not fair. I don't even recognize him.

"Won't you talk to me about it?" He asked me with a gentle smile.

"It's not something big..." I paused stealing a glance at Murata who was waiting patiently for me to continue.

"It's just that Wolfram is my fiancé and I can feel how much I love him. But, I don't know why. I can't even remember anything about him. This feeling scares me, I don't know if this feeling is real or not."

"Just now for example, I thought that we really did love each other. What if it's exactly that with Wolfram? What if I didn't love him and I continue to give him hope, then my memories come back and I end up hurting him or something."

I said as my imagination ran wild at all the different kinds of situations.

"Everything is going to be just fine. Trust your heart. I don't think your heart will ever lie to you. The important thing is you have to trust yourself and take things slow. If you can't trust yourself… how are you going to trust anyone around you? Just take things as they come and I'm sure everything will work out somehow." He said looking up at the sky.

"Easier said than done." I said wishing that everything was really that simple.

"Just before, maybe I was a bit mean to Wolfram... But, he's overreacting to this too. Why does he have to take everything that I do to the extreme? There's no middle ground with him." I complained, although I felt a little guilty I didn't think I did anything bad enough that I had to apologize.

"That just shows how much he loves you Shibuya. If Wolfram didn't love you, then he wouldn't even have bothered to come visit you with all the training that he's given by everyone." He explained.

"I guess you're right, but still." I pouted.

Murata just smiled and patted my head gently.

"I'm feeling much betting, thanks." I said.

"Then kiss me." He said smiling smugly crawling on top of me.

"EEEH?" I screamed squirming.

"YUURI! YOU CHEATING WIMP" I heard Wolfram's voice.

'Oh man, I'm in deep crap.' I thought.

Murata quickly let me go and pushed me into Wolfram's arms.

"It's because you left Shibuya all alone and sad, since you're here I guess I'll go now." Murata dusted himself off and walked off to somewhere.

"YURI! First my Older brother and now Murata?" He yelled as his jade blue eyes glistened with tears.

"Hah, here I was prepared to apologize and you're off having a fling with Murata. I feel like such a loser." Wolfram said coldly.

"I wonder if you even love me any more. Even before you seemed sort of uninterested. Maybe it's good something like this happened. It's not like we're married. We can break up anytime. Maybe we should call this whole thing off." He quickly turned away from me.

'No.' my heart screamed. Something pulled at me seeing Wolfram sad like this. I didn't like seeing Wolfram leaving me like this. My feet began moving forward and I embraced Wolfram from behind.

"No." I said still not understanding myself.

"I don't understand my feelings. I don't even know who I am. I don't remember any of my family members. But, right now, my heart is telling me no. When you're sad, I feel sad. Please don't cry, please try to understand me. I promise I wasn't cheating on you... so please don't leave me..." I began, but suddenly started feeling tired.

My vision began blurring and I faltered forwards.

"Yuri? What's wrong? Yuri?" Wolfram screamed but slowly his voice was beginning to grow fainter and fainter.

It was then my world grew black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Part I

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a space of void. My body felt cold and the piercing cold sliced at my skin. However, every minute that passed, I began to feel better… my body was becoming numb. It felt like all my emotions were being sucked out of me, quietly a voice echoed from somewhere.

'_A world full of Jealousy..._

_A world full of Hate…_

_A world full of ignorance._

_Become numb… detach yourself… become free of your sins'_

These words echoed in my head, I didn't understand them, but I found a strange kind of comfort in them.

'Become numb… become detached… become free of my sins…' as I repeated these words in my mind, gradually I felt myself dissolving into nothingness.

"YURI! YURI! YURI!" It sounded like Wolfram.

"Your Majesty!" I heard worried calls.

"His body's becoming colder! Hurry more blankets! Prepare more warm towels!" I heard Gunter's voice.

I tiredly opened my eyes not understanding what was going on.

"YURI!" Wolfram called worried staring into my eyes intently.

'Become numb… become detached… become free of my sins…' These words were etched in my mind. Only these words seemed to make any sense at the moment.

"What's all the fuss about?" I asked everyone as I got myself up peeling away the layers of hot packs and blankets off of me.

"You've been out cold for days! Your Majesty, are you feeling all right? What happened?" It was Conrad.

I stared blankly at everyone, I felt a sense of detachment from everyone. The feeling of closeness that I once had was gone and I began losing myself. It felt like I was beginning to sink into some kind of void.

Strange as you may think, I didn't hate this feeling at all.

"YURI! Get a hold of yourself!" I looked to Wolfram who was very worried; I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked wiping them away. Seeing his tears, made me feel uncomfortable and strange. As if something heavy fell on top of my heart.

"Yuri, you can't die! I'll never forgive you!"

"Silly, why would I die. I'm perfectly healthy, see?" I said stretching out my arms flexing some of my nonexistent muscles and managed to put on a smile for him. His eyes lit up a little, although they were still flowing with tears. He wiped his tears away and smiled.

I felt happy seeing Wolfram smile like this, I began feeling silly for giving into what a dream was telling me to do.

Suddenly, a random memory flashed across my mind

"_Yuri, be careful okay? If something happens, don't forget that I'll always be here for you." She put on her best smile, although she had tears flowing like I was drafted off to war._

"_Mother, I'm going to be okay. I'll be back okay?" I commented giving her a light hug._

_Father behind her just gave me a reassuring smile.  
"Although you're a Maou now, don't forget that you will always be our little boy."_

_I smiled._

"_Bye See you again soon." I peeled myself away from my mom who seemed to not want to let me go._

"Yuri! Are you okay?" Wolfram looked at me worriedly.

"I want to see mother again." I spoke quietly.

Wolfram looked at me confused.

"I remembered mother… and father… I want to see them." I spoke with force letting them know I wasn't going to change my mind. I got up and started to unbutton my PJs to change into my normal clothes.

"But you're still-" Wolfram spoke to try and stop me.

"Wait, this might be for the best. There might be more than one way to regain his memory. We don't know if what the doctor said is true… there is no proof. But, the doctor never said it needed to be romantic love, maybe a mother's love is all he needs" Murata spoke calmly.

Wolfram looked like he didn't want to agree with Murata but gave in.

"Then I'm going too! I refuse to part from Yuri while he's in this state." Wolfram puffed his cheeks stubbornly and held onto my arm tightly like I would disappear from his sight any second now.

"All I have to do is step into water right?" I asked unsure and looked to Murata.

I stepped into the bath holding onto both Murata and Wolfram's hand and began to sink into somewhere. I began to panic, but before long I was in the room from the memory. The bathroom.

"YURI? IS THAT YOU?" I heard excited footsteps and the door slammed open.

"OH YURI! I missed you so much!" She locked me into a tight embrace and cried.

"I was beginning to worry because usually by this time you'd be back, but you weren't anywhere to be seen." She cried happily.

I just smiled feeling a little warm.

"I'm home."


End file.
